


The Tragic Conflagration of Sea Hawk's First Boat

by chillydown



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: Sea Hawk's boat has been set on fire, RIP Sea Hawk's first boat. But out of the ashes, Sea Hawk spots an opportunity.





	The Tragic Conflagration of Sea Hawk's First Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



Sea Hawk accidentally set his first boat on fire. There was a naval battle with some dastardly pirates intent on breaching the Sea Gate and possibly plundering the kingdom. His boat was close to sinking anyway, might as well set it on fire and take down as many ships as possible! If he was going to go out, at least he would go out in a blaze of glory! Sea Hawk! Captain of the Sea! Destroyer of Pirates!

Or more like Mild Inconveniencer of Pirates as the main thing it did was destroy one ship while Mermista sunk the other two. And while ramming a flaming boat into another boat looked cool, being carried back to shore by Mermista was less cool.

“Urrrrrgh, you’re so annoying!” she grumbled. “Like, who decides to set their boat on fire? I had to stop what I was doing and come out here and rescue your stupid self. I was _busy_ , you know.”

Sea Hawk wasn't paying attention, mostly because he was thinking about being in Mermista's arms. It was undignified, of course. But it was also kind of nice.

Maybe this could happen again.

Sea Hawk purposefully set his second boat on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus Sea Hawk set yet another damn boat on fire. Enjoy!


End file.
